Leyendas Urbanas
by beluchi1439
Summary: Serie de drables basadas en leyendas urbanas de todo el mundo REALES; 12vo capitulo: Atrapada en el Subterraneo
1. Las Gemelas

**LEYENDAS URBANAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Las Gemelas<strong>

_Se dice que entre los hermanos gemelos hay un vínculo tan especial que cuando le sucede algo a uno de ellos el otro puede sentirlo. Un caso extremo es lo que les sucederá a las niñas de esta escalofriante leyenda urbana…_

* * *

><p>Había dos hermanas gemelas llamadas Elizabeth Thompson y Patricia Thompson, que se llevaban muy bien, como si hubiesen nacido siendo amigas: nunca se peleaban, rara vez discutían, compartían todo lo que podían, tenían las mismas aficiones y aversiones y hasta vestían parecido.<p>

Toda su vida habían estado en un barrio tranquilo, una zona residencial algo alejada del ajetreo propio de tantas partes de la urbe. Aunque ahora por razones laborales, su madre les había dicho que debían mudarse a una zona distinta de la ciudad, una parte en la que había mucha más actividad y en consecuencia debían tener más cuidado esa ciudad era Death City. Pero la madre de aquellas niñas no tenia idea de lo que sucedería en aquella ciudad

Llegó así un día en que llamaron a la madre del trabajo y, a diferencia de tantos otros días, las niñas debían cruzar solas una calle bastante transitada. Como habían atravesado esa calle cientos de veces junto a ella, la madre pensó que podía despreocuparse de sus hijas y les dijo que tenía que irse rápido y que ellas podían cruzar solas sin problema siempre y cuando miren a uno y otro lado y estén bien atentas a los automóviles.

Las niñas siguieron el consejo de la madre y esta siguió su rumbo dándoles la espalda; pero, ni bien hubo caminado un par de metros, oyó un ruido espantoso, algo parecido al ruido que hace un coco al quebrarse.

Eran sus hijas, tendidas sobre el pavimento con las cabezas aplastadas y los cerebros desparramados junto a esquirlas de hueso. A lo lejos un camión huía a toda velocidad, el conductor probablemente distraído con el teléfono o quizás tras haberse tomado un par de copas a la hora de la comida, las arrolló sin tan siquiera reducir su velocidad. El imprudente conductor al sentir los cuerpecitos aplastarse bajo las ruedas del camión aceleró y no solamente no las auxilió, si no que además puso en peligro a otros conductores que pudieron sufrir un accidente al cruzarse con él en su desesperada huida.

Por desgracia todo el mundo quedó tan conmocionado que nadie tuvo tiempo de apuntar su matrícula por lo que escapó impune.

La madre lloraba desconsoladamente en medio del tráfico detenido, gritaba y agitaba sus cuerpecitos como esperando que se levantaran de nuevo y le ofrecieran una de sus sonrisas. ¿Cómo podría superar la pérdida de sus angelitos de tan solo ocho años?

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio y así fue… Era joven, tenía apenas unos 28 años y un par de años después, se quedó de nuevo embarazada. Casualidades del destino tuvo otra vez gemelas: el problema es que no lograba olvidar del todo a sus hijas fallecidas, sobre todo porque de alguna u otra forma sus nuevas gemelas —que ahora tenían justo la edad en que murieron las anteriores— le recordaban a sus primeras hijas.

Tenían tantas cosas en común que algunas veces incluso se equivocaba de nombre al llamarlas y estallaba en lágrimas al recordarlas…

Pero esta vez por nada del mundo descuidaría a sus pequeñas. Las tenía terminantemente prohibido cruzar la calle solas.

Un día sin embargo vio que mientras jugaban en el parque cerca de su casa se estaban acercando demasiado a la calle y, aterrorizada, les gritó para que se detuvieran, a lo cual ellas respondieron al unísono:

—_No pensábamos cruzar, ya nos atropellaron una vez aquí y no volverá a ocurrir__**…**_

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? Lo continuo o no? Tienen ganas de leer otra leyenda urbana? Dejen Revierws y subiré la siguiente titulada:<em><strong> Al otro lado de la línea telefónica...<strong>_


	2. Al otro lado de la linea telefonica

**Al otro lado de la línea telefónica**

**Una niñera encargada de cuidar de tres niños pequeños, empieza a recibir en el teléfono de la casa unas llamadas misteriosas en las que puede escuchar como un hombre se ríe de forma macabra. Asustada decide llamar a la policía…**

* * *

><p>Cuentan que aquella enorme casa de la colina no ha sido comprada o alquilada en muchos años. No, no es una cuestión de precios, lo que ocurre es que muchos saben lo que ocurrió allí. Una historia amarga que ha corrido de boca en boca y que es básicamente la siguiente:<br>El matrimonio de Death the kid y Chrona Makenshi, era un matrimonio de gente ocupada e importante; personas con muchos compromisos sociales, políticos o algo así. El punto es que, cuando salían a sus reuniones, dejaban a sus hijos y Kim, Jacqueline y Harvard con una chica llamada Maka, ella era de la urbanización a la que venían contratando desde cierto tiempo atrás.

La muchacha, que según se cuenta era muy guapa, era una de esas chicas alocadas, felices y algo despreocupadas. No obstante siempre había cuidado bien de los chicos. Así, esa noche jugó un rato con ellos y después de dormirlos fue a la cocina, se hizo unas palomitas y se recostó a ver alguna película en la televisión con el volumen alto.

Pasados algunos minutos el teléfono sonó:

_—Buenas noches, ¿con quién desea hablar?_

_—…_

_—Hola, ¿me escucha?…¿hola?_

Siguió intentando obtener respuestas pero a duras penas podía escuchar una respiración y una especie de risa contenida de fondo; así que, irritada, cerró el teléfono con brusquedad y continúo viendo la televisión. ¿Quién sería?: ¿algún idiota sin nada que hacer?, ¿un amigo suyo?, ¿un pervertido?…En todo caso sería mejor ignorar a quien sea que estuviese fastidiando al otro lado de la línea.

Pero una y otra vez seguía sonando el teléfono y aquella risa de fondo se repetía, cada vez colgaba más rápido e incluso pensó en desenchufar la línea, pero no podía hacerlo, los padres de los niños le habían dejado bien claro que en todo momento debía estar atenta a sus llamadas. Muerta de miedo y perdiendo su paciencia, llamó a una operadora de la Policía. Algo andaba mal con esas risitas contenidas y ella debía saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Para su suerte la operadora, lejos de reírse, le dijo que habían introducido una derivación de su línea en la central y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era entretener al desconocido para que en la central tuvieran tiempo de localizarlo.

Quince minutos después el teléfono sonó otra vez… ¿Sería él? En efecto, solo que esta vez ya no estaba la risita contenida de fondo sino una carcajada histérica, sádica, parecida a esas que a veces muestra las películas de terror de Hollywood.

—_¡Pare de reír!…¡¿Qué le he hecho yo?, ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?_ —dijo nerviosa, irritada y con la voz al borde del llanto.

Nada, el hombre no hacía más que reírse cruelmente, con más histeria a medida que aumentaban las suplicas y la desesperación de la muchacha. No le quedó más que colgar, después de lo cual intentó en vano calmarse.

Finalmente, apenas unos cinco minutos más tarde el teléfono sonó otra vez. Esta vez los nervios fueron tales que sintió como el corazón luchaba por salírsele del pecho. "No contestes, no contestes", se dijo a sí misma aunque no pudo resistirse y contestó:

—_Habla la Policía. ¡Salga inmediatamente de la vivienda! Las llamadas que recibía vienen de la otra línea de la casa en que está. Hemos mandado una patrulla, ¡salga ya!-_

El teléfono se le cayó de las manos y gotas de frío sudor resbalaban por su frente empalidecida por el susto. Quería correr pero sus piernas no respondían, sólo temblaban y temblaban…

Cuando respondieron echó a correr con desesperación hacia la escalera para recoger a los niños que estaban en la planta de arriba, pero antes de subir, aquella misma carcajada sádica la detuvo en seco. Al mirar al final de las escaleras, junto a la puerta del cuarto de los niños estaba un hombre alto, de frente amplia y cabello rizado y gris. Estaba vestido con un mono blanco como el de los pintores, pero estaba lleno de manchas rojas y en su mano derecha el hombre sostenía un enorme cuchillo ensangrentado.

El terror que sintió fue tal que quiso gritar y no pudo, se tropezó mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta de salida y, una vez que estuvo enfrente, intentó una y otra vez abrirla pero las manos le temblaban tanto que la llave se le caía o ella la metía mal. Mientras esa horrenda carcajada de fondo, sonando cada vez más fuerte a medida que el asesino se acercaba con una lentitud tan extrema como cruel y premeditada.

Gracias a Dios consiguió por fin abrir la puerta y tuvo la suerte de que a pocas calles estaba en camino un coche de la policía. Corriendo, se alejó unos cincuenta metros de la casa viendo con asombro como el asesino no la seguía. La Policía entró en la casa pero nunca encontraron al hombre, que probablemente escapara por alguna ventana; pero, lo que aquellos agentes vieron ese día en el cuarto de los niños les marcaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de manchas de sangre, había tripas y vísceras esparcidas por el suelo, las tres cabezas de los chicos estaban sin ojos y separadas de los cuerpos y, junto a otras atrocidades de la escena del crimen, se habían encontrado unos pañuelos que a modo de mordaza habían impedido que los gritos de sus víctimas sonaran en toda la calle. La niñera al estar viendo la televisión con el volumen muy alto nunca escuchó nada y el psicópata aprovechaba los pequeños "descansos" mientras torturaba y asesinaba a los niños para llamarla por teléfono y reírse de el hecho de que a escasos metros estaba acabando con la vida de los pequeños que ella debía cuidar.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes:<strong>

Death the Kid y Chrona Makenshi: matrimonio

Kim, Jacqueline y Harvard: los tres hijos

La niñera: Maka Albarn

El psicópata asesino: Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí estoy con otra entrega de Leyendas Urbanas espero que les guste y les cause terror y pesadillas :D muajajaja arre maldita =P dejen revierws!... Próxima leyenda: <strong><span>No Abras la Puerta...<span>**


	3. No abras la puerta

**No abras la puerta**

_**Una madre que debe irse a trabajar deja a su hijo solo en casa, antes de irse le avise que no abra la puerta a nadie.**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas<em>_ p__ersonas__ piensan que esto que les voy a relatar es una simple leyenda, un cuento o incluso una falsa historia, pero yo lo único que puedo hacer es contársela, a partir de ahí, saquen sus propias conclusiones..._

Hace 2 años, estaban en su casa, tan tranquilos, Marie, una señora de 40 años que se había divorciado recientemente, con su hijo pequeño Kid de tan solo 8 años.

Como era de costumbre Marie se tenía que ir todas las noches a trabajar, era una mujer con muchas responsabilidades ( tanto en su trabajo como en su casa) y no podía atender a su hijo en todo momento.

Pero aquel día sería muy diferente al resto; ya que, cuando se encontraban cenando vieron en las noticias que un asesino llamado Franken-stein, muy peligroso y agresivo había escapado del centro penitenciario de la ciudad. Lo más grave de la noticia no era que este interno hubiese escapado, lo peor era que había sido visto a pocas manzanas del hogar de la familia.

Esto provocó la incertidumbre de Marie que al irse al trabajo tenía que dejar a su hijo solo en casa.

Marie para prevenir desgracias cerró las ventanas, puertas, y le explicó lo  
>siguiente a su hijo:<p>

-_ No abras ninguna ventana ni las puertas. Aunque llevo las llaves, por si ocurre algo, yo golpearé 3 veces seguidas la puerta o simplemente me reconocerás por la voz y entonces sabrás que soy yo._

Llegado el momento, Marie se fue a trabajar y dejó a su hijo solo. Éste, lleno de miedo, cerró la puerta a cal y canto y se puso a ver la tele para relajar la mente.

Al cabo de rato, el chico ya estaba dormido cuando de pronto llaman a la puerta. POM…POM…. el chico se despertó y aterrado se dirigió muy despacio hacia la puerta y dijo:

-_ ¿Eres tú mamá?_

La respuesta vino con otra serie de golpes acompañados de un susurro escalofriante que decía: **JABREME DA PUETA**. El niño atemorizado huyó hacia su habitación donde se pasó la noche llorando y esperando a que llegase su madre, hasta tal punto que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que su madre no había vuelto. Y aún con miedo se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la salida de la casa y se encontró a su madre con las piernas cortadas (por lo que no pudo llegar al timbre), la lengua cortada ( por lo que no le pudo reconocer la voz) y totalmente ensangrentada.

Desde ese día este chico tuvo que ser hospitalizado en un psiquiátrico y no pudo dormir sin sufrir constantes **_pesadillas…_**

* * *

><p>Aquí les traigo la tercer entrega de Leyendas urbanas que onda? se asustaron? espero que siii :D arre ajajaj proxima leyenda: <strong>Dame la mano...<strong>


	4. Dame la Mano

**Hola a todos eh aqui otra leyenda! aa y para los que no lo saben estas leyendas, la mayoria estan basadas en hechos reales :D ahora si tengan MUCHO miedo muejejeje :D arre disfruten! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dame la mano…<strong>

_Dos amigas que duermen en la misma habitación se asustan a media noche por una tormenta, por lo que deciden darse la mano la una a la otra para consolarse, de esta forma ambas se quedan dormidas. Hasta que a la mañana siguiente…_

* * *

><p>Una chica llamada Maka se queda a dormir en la casa de su amiga Tsubaki después del colegio, entre juegos y risas acaban contando historias de terror por lo que ambas se van a dormir bastante asustadas. Las dos se acuestan en la misma habitación aunque lo hacen en camas separadas porque la hermana, de nombre Chrona, de una de ellas había fallecido el año pasado en un trágico accidente doméstico y la cama quedaba libre.<p>

Mientras tratan de conciliar el sueño comienza una tormenta y entre el miedo que les ha producido contarse historias de miedo y los truenos que empiezan a sonar, ninguna de las dos puede dormirse. Cuando el sonido de la tormenta se hace más intenso ambas empiezan a temblar de miedo y una de ellas asustada le dice a la otra:

"**Dame la mano**"

Ambas estiran sus brazos desde sus camas para consolarse y protegerse la una a la otra, mientras se dan la mano su miedo parece desvanecerse por lo que finalmente a altas horas de la noche ambas se quedan dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente se despiertan con total normalidad, el día parecía haber aclarado por lo que deciden salir a jugar al jardín de casa. Pero antes la madre les prepara un desayuno que ambas comparten mientras recuerdan el susto que pasaron la noche anterior.

"Menos mal que me diste la mano anoche, me moría de miedo" – dijo Tsubaki.

"Gracias a ti amiga, yo estaba tan asustada como tú". Le respondió Maka

La madre que escucha la conversación les pregunta si han movido las camas, ya que están muy separadas la una de la otra y sería imposible que sus cortos bracitos se alargaran tanto como para que se pudieran dar la mano estando acostadas.

Las dos amigas confundidas vuelven a la habitación y prueban a darse la mano nuevamente estando tumbadas. A ambas les recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal al comprobar que sus manos quedaban a casi un metro de distancia con los brazos totalmente estirados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parece que esa noche no sólo los vivos tenían miedo.<strong>_

_**Personajes usados:**_

_**Maka Albarn y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: las amigas**_

_**El fantasma: Chrona**_

* * *

><p>Quee ondaa! Les gusto? Les dio algo de miedito? Espero que sii :D muajajajaja arre =P próxima leyenda a leer! : Mary Ann y el Espejo Roto (Elizabeth Thompson y el Espejo Roto)<p> 


	5. Elizabeth Thompson y el espejo roto

_**Mary Ann y el espejo roto (Elizabeth Thompson y el espejo roto)**_

_Elizabeth Thompson era una chica de deslumbrante belleza que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de los hombres, además su soberbia la impulsaba a tratar con desprecio a los menos agraciados que ella. Hasta que un día…_

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó en Tetbury, una pequeña localidad de cierta campiña inglesa situada a unos cuarenta minutos de Oxford. Se dice que allí, hace muchos años, vivía una chica de deslumbrante belleza llamada Elizabeth Thompson. Sus cabellos eran largos,de un dorado semejante al oro, su cuerpo era todo un monumento y su rostro tenía facciones tan bellas y finas que parecía el rostro de un ángel. Por todo ello Elizabeth estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, un imán que por donde iba monopolizaba las miradas masculinas y que, con una sola mirada de sus ojos azul-zafiro, era capaz de hacer que cualquier chico del pueblo caiga rendido a sus pies.<p>

Pero su apariencia era sólo el bello envoltorio de un alma insensible y algo cruel. Detrás de su rostro angelical latían una soberbia y una arrogancia sin límites pues Elizabeth, cegada por la vanidad y la superficialidad, creía que por ser tan hermosa era superior a los demás, mirando casí siempre con desdén a las otras personas, particularmente a aquellas que no habían tenido la suerte de ser tocadas por la belleza. Fue así que aquella detestable actitud de Elizabeth consiguió que, con el tiempo, la envidia que las chicas del pueblo le tenían acabase por transformarse en una peligrosa combinación de celos y odio.

En su crueldad, Elizabeth encontraba un gran deleite en amargarle la vida a una chica jorobada de nombre Chrona: la trataba con apodos, le lanzaba bromas denigrantes, la dibujaba, entre otras cosas…Y todo eso durante años. Un día cruzó los límites y humilló fuertemente a Chrona delante de Death the Kid, el chico que Chrona amaba. Esa noche Chrona lloró y juró que ya había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones y que era hora de hacer justicia y vengarse de Elizabeth. Quería hacerle algo horrible sin importar las consecuencias, algo que le haga pagar por haber adoptado por tanto tiempo la actitud aborrecible de la niña mimada en la que se había convertido…

Tres días más tarde Chrona fue arrestada después de lanzar una sartén de aceite hirviendo al rostro de Elizabeth. Ella sobrevivió, incluso conservó la vista…pero el precio fue muy alto, tan alto que ella habría preferido morir: su rostro angelical quedó tan desfigurado por la severidad de las quemaduras que parecía el de un monstruo infernal, su pecho y su cuello habían quedado en un estado lamentable y había perdido una buena parte de su dorada cabellera.

Dicen que la primera vez que vio su nuevo aspecto estuvo toda la noche gritando, y que entró en una crisis nerviosa tan terrible que sus alaridos estuvieron resonando por gran parte de Tetbury hasta casi entrada la mañana. Jamás volvió a ser la misma: se había transformado en un ser traumatizado y atormentado.

Pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, no permitía visitas. Cubrió con viejas sábanas todos sus espejos para así evitar el suplicio de mirar su horrendo aspecto. Pasaba horas enteras peinándose el poco pelo que le quedaba mientras se repetía una y otra vez que era la chica más bella del pueblo. Cuentan que si pasabas cerca de su casa podías casi siempre oírla sollozar, incluso dicen que a veces por las noches se ponía a gritar como loca. Con el tiempo fue enloqueciendo cada vez más, aunque no permaneció mucho tiempo mas entre los vivos, ya que después de que perdiera su belleza: un día, incapaz de seguir aguantando su suplicio, Elizabeth destapó uno de sus espejos y, al ver su monstruosa imagen, comenzó a gritar, rompió el espejo y luego se cortó las venas con uno de los pedazos del afilado cristal…

Pasados unos días se encontró su cuerpo desangrado encima de los pedazos del espejo. Cuentan que nadie acudió a su funeral, el odio y envidia que había despertado en vida la habían dejado sola en sus últimos momentos.

Con el paso de los años empezaron a nacer extraños rumores en Tetbury: se decía que el espíritu de Elizabeth Thompson estaba penando y que hasta se podía invocar. Todo lo que había que hacer era estar solo en tu casa de noche, escribir el nombre de Elizabeth Thompson en un espejo y luego acostarte. Supuestamente, a la mañana siguiente encontrarías el espejo roto y verías que tu reflejo ha desaparecido para siempre, y en su lugar aparecerá el rostro quemado de Elizabeth en cada espejo a tu alrededor, el espíritu te estará vigilando desde el más allá mientras se peina su raída melena…

En un comienzo creerás que se trata de alucinaciones pero luego la verás cada vez más: en el cristal de la ducha, en el vidrio de la ventana, en la pantalla del ordenador, en tus sueños… Mas solo tú podrás ver el rostro aterrador de Elizabeth, nadie más lo verá y si lo cuentas los demás pensarán que estás loco y al final tarde o temprano acabarás tan trastornado como la propia Mary Ann…

Seguirás viéndola hasta que un día te hartes y rompas uno de los malditos espejos en que Elizabeth te observa peinándose. Pero cuidado: el día que hagas eso, ten por seguro que morirás, ya que Elizabeth enfurecerá y mientras duermes poseerá tu cuerpo y te obligará a suicidarte cortándote las venas con los afilados restos del espejo igual que ella se quitó la vida abandonando su sufrimiento en este mundo…

* * *

><p>Chananananaaaaa espero que les halla gustado! :D proxima leyenda:<strong><em> El Diablo en la Discoteca<em>**


	6. El Diablo en la Discoteca

_**El diablo en la discoteca**_

_**Una chica es invitada a la pista de baile por un apuesto joven, el cual le pide que no le mire a los pies mientras bailan.**_

* * *

><p>Una noche de viernes santo, se hizo una fiesta en la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad, dicen que en un momento determinado de la noche, entró a la discoteca un joven llamado Soul Evans que atraía las miradas de todas las jovencitas que se encontraban en el lugar, era alto, muy bien vestido, con unos ojos algo extraños pero encantadores…<p>

Este apuesto joven se acercó a una muchacha para sacarla a bailar…

_Disculpe hermosa señorita, ¿cual es su nombre?- Le pregunto Soul a la joven_

_Me llamo Maka Albarn, ¿y usted joven como se llama?- Le pregunto a Soul_

_Mi nombre es Soul Evans, dígame ¿me permitiría bailar con usted joven Maka?- _Le pregunto Soul a Maka

Y ella encantada por su apariencia aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces…

_Claro me encantaría-_

_Puedo llamarte por tu nombre Maka?- Le pregunto Soul_

_Claro que puedes- le sonrió la joven_

Mientras bailaban él le advirtió que no mirara sus pies ya que se sentía un poco intimidado y no era capaz de seguir el ritmo

_Esta bien, Maka, debo pedirte que no me mires los pies mientras bailamos-_

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza….

Pero al cabo de un rato no resistió mirar sus pies, ella se quedó sin aliento al ver unas garras horribles y se desmayó enseguida, todo el mundo al ver a esta joven tendida en el suelo corrió a socorrerla, y el joven con el que bailaba ya había desaparecido del lugar.

La muchacha cayó en un terrible estado de coma, y sus padres ordenaron revisar las cámaras del lugar para identificar al hombre que todos creían que era el culpable de su estado, pero para sorpresa de todos, en el video de seguridad se veía claramente que la jovencita se movía sola por toda la pista de baile, el hombre no se reflejaba en la grabación. Para confirmar esta escalofriante historia en el baño del establecimiento en uno de los espejos decía:

* * *

><p>"<strong>Viernes Santo, muerte de Cristo, Viernes Santo yo revivo y riego sangre y temor entre los humanos"…<strong>

* * *

><p>La discoteca estuvo varios días impregnada con un olor a azufre y la joven murió después de un tiempo con unas marcas de quemaduras en la espalda…<p>

_**¿Te atreverías a irte de fiesta ahora en viernes Santo?**_

* * *

><p>MUAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ arre ajajaj espero que les halla gustado y les de miedo saliir a bailar este viernes sante que se aproxima :D muajaja wee la prixima leyenda!: <strong>La Ultima Llamada<strong>


	7. La Ultima Llamada

**LA ULTIMA LLAMADA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un hombre que acaba de perder a su novia tras sufrir un ataque al corazón empieza a recibir llamadas desde del teléfono de esta. Asustado decide llamar al número de su amor perdido, lo que descubrirá le helará la sangre…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un hombre profundamente enamorado, de nombre Black Star, recibe la noticia de que su novia, Tsubaki, ha fallecido recientemente tras sufrir un ataque al corazón en su lugar de trabajo. Al día siguiente tras un emotivo funeral, agotado y aun llorando por la pérdida de su gran amor vuelve a su casa donde tras varias horas de llantos desconsolados empieza a recibir llamadas en su teléfono móvil.<p>

Cansado y sin ganas de hablar con nadie hace caso omiso a la insistencia de la persona que le llama y finalmente consigue dormirse.

Al despertar revisa su teléfono y comprueba que las llamadas recibidas la noche anterior fueron realizadas desde el teléfono de su amada muerta. Asustado y confuso llama al número y sólo escucha quejidos ahogados y una débil respiración, la llamada se corta a los pocos segundos.

Esa misma tarde se acerca al cementerio a poner una flores en la tumba de la fallecida y despedirse por última vez, mientras llora recordando a su amor se acuerda de las llamadas que recibió y prueba nuevamente a llamar al número de su novia pensando que algún familiar habrá guardado su móvil y trató de ponerse en contacto con él.

Para su sorpresa al marcar el número se empezó a escuchar la melodía del teléfono de su pareja, un sonido casi imperceptible que pudo escuchar debido al silencio que reina en los cementerios. De inmediato sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

¡Su amada muerta le había estado llamando desde el más allá.!

Muerto de miedo y acobardado por la idea de estar solo cuando un espíritu le atormentaba, se acercó a uno de los empleados del cementerio que se encargaba de mantener en buen estado las tumbas. Tras contarle la historia el trabajador rápidamente avisó a sus compañeros que procedieron a desenterrar el ataúd de su amada.

Lo que encontraron les heló el corazón, la mujer tenía las uñas totalmente destrozadas y todo el ataúd estaba manchado de sangre ya que se le habían desprendido de los dedos al tratar de arañar el sarcófago donde se encontraba encerrada. Al parecer había fallecido hacía pocas horas, al acabarse el aire que había en el espacio cerrado.

Un análisis forense determinó que había sido enterrada con vida, al confundirse un ataque de catalepsia con un infarto que le había causado la muerte. Al despertar en el ataúd, horas después de ser sepultada, asustada trató de ponerse en contacto con la persona más cercana, su novio, pero éste al no atender las llamadas no sabía que estaba desaprovechando las pocas horas de aire de las que disponía su amada. Quien desesperada luchaba por salir del ataúd que poco a poco _**la dejaba sin oxígeno…**_

* * *

><p>Neee habia leido esta leyenda y me gusto mucho! :D wee ajajaja =P Proxima leyenda (<em><strong>sangrienta<strong>_muajajaj): **_Suerte que no encendiste la luz..._**


	8. Suerte que no Encendiste la Luz

En honor a que este fic a llegado a los 20 comentarios a esta leyenda se lo dedico a **Bell-Star **** :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte que no encendiste la luz<strong>

_**Una chica llega a altas horas de la noche a la habitación que comparte con una amiga. Para no despertarla entra a oscuras en el cuarto y se mete en la cama. Al tumbarse empezará a escuchar lamentos y quejidos ahogados…**_

* * *

><p>Una chica, de nombre Tsubaki, llega a altas horas de la noche a la residencia de estudiantes donde vive, se ha quedado hasta tarde con unas amigas y cuando llega a dormir son más de las tres.<p>

Entra en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañera,Maka, de cuarto, tampoco enciende la luz para no molestarla por lo que tiene que avanzar a oscuras empleando solo la luz de tu teléfono móvil para no golpearse con los muebles.

Cuando se mete en la cama empieza a oír unos quejidos ahogados, la chica se queda en silencio para escuchar mejor. El sonido es como pequeños grititos ahogados o quejidos sin fuerza. Se imagina que su compañera se habrá traído a su novio al cuarto y estarán teniendo una noche apasionada, le sorprende que no colgara una prenda de ropa en la puerta como acostumbran a hacer como señal de que tienen "visitas". Pero está demasiado cansada para levantarse y buscar otro sitio donde dormir. Sin darse cuenta cae en un profundo sueño entre lamentos y quejidos.

A la mañana siguiente se despierta sintiendo una humedad en su cama, aún medio dormida lleva su mano al líquido que empapa la manta y pega un salto tras comprobar que es sangre. Sobre su colcha la cabeza cortada de su amiga con un pañuelo en la boca que le sirvió de mordaza la noche pasada.

La habitación parece un matadero, todo está ensangrentado y en la pared escrito con la sangre de su amiga se podía leer:

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Suerte que no encendiste la luz"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Al llegar el forense dictaminó que la chica llevaba pocas horas muerta, al parecer el asesino la había estado torturando toda la noche a escasos metros de la cama donde descansaba. Los quejidos eran gritos de dolor que quedaban ahogados por la mordaza mientras el psicópata despellejaba y mutilaba viva a la víctima. Sin saberlo la chica había salvado su vida al no encender la luz y sorprender al asesino en mitad del crimen…..<p>

* * *

><p>Muajajajaja tiemblen simples mortales esta noche morirán nyajajajaja arre loca la mina :| ajajaja espero que tengan muchas pesadillas esta noche :D Proxima leyenda:<strong> Blind Maiden – La Doncella Ciega ( Maka Albarn- la Doncella Ciega)<strong> Dejen muchos revierws :D


	9. Maka Albarn– La Doncella Ciega

**Blind Maiden – La Doncella Ciega**

**_Cuentan que si entras a _ .com_ a cierta hora, verás imágenes aterradoras y se te ofrecerá participar en "una experiencia de horror absoluto". Si aceptas, el espíritu de la Dama Ciega hará que lo lamentes…_**

* * *

><p>Una joven, de nombre Elizabeth (Liz) Thompson se encontraba navegando por internet en altas horas de la noche hasta que se le ocurrió entrar a esa pagina que le habían mencionado horas atrás…<p>

_Flashback_

_¿La pagina maldita?- Pregunto Liz_

_Si, Liz-chan se dice que si entras a esa pagina a las doce de la noche en punto veras imágenes espantosas y también se dice que un espíritu de una chica sin ojos, también conocida como Maka Albarn- La Doncella ciega se ira acercando a ti poco a poco hasta que ya sientas una presencia y te de tanta curiosidad de ver que sucederá algo terrible si te volteas… Pero se dice que, para que se te aparezca se deben cumplir ciertos requisitos- Finalizo la joven_

_¿Cuáles requisitos?- Le cuestiono la joven_

_Son las siguientes Li-chan:1° debes estar completamente sola, 2° deben ser las doce de la noche en punto y no debe haber luna, 3° las luces de tu casa deben estar apagadas. Según he averiguado existirían también otros requisitos adicionales que no todos han oído de la leyenda conocen: 4° no deben haber artículos religiosos (crucifijos, estatuillas, rosarios) cerca, 5° debe ser un jueves 23, sea del mes que sea., 6° otras personas dicen que el sitio no es .com sino __.com__, pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas, ya que yo tengo la certeza de que esa leyenda es verdadera-_

_¿Y enserio te crees que lo que dicen de esa estúpida pagina es cierta? ¿Dime sabes de alguien que halla entrado a esa horrorosa pagina?-_

_No lo se Liz- chan el que halla entrado a esa pagina nunca se supo si lo que se dice es verdad-_

_Hay Tsubaki son solo estupideces, No hagas caso a esas leyendas-_

_Aun así Liz-chan no lo intentes-_

_Fin Flashback_

_Al diablo lo que dijo Tsubaki-_

Y así fue que se fijo en la hora y vio que era medianoche del jueves 23/10, una noche sin luna…..

Entro a esa página maldita y lo que veían sus ojos no lo podía creer…. Lo que le había dicho Tsubaki sobre las imágenes horrendas eran ciertas, aparecían un enorme flujo de imágenes perturbadoras, imágenes que en algunos casos son tan horrendas y fuera de lo habitual que era imposible describirlas con palabras. Pero lo más preocupante (aunque no sea lo visualmente más insoportable) es el archivo de víctimas: una serie de personas sin ojos que aparecen arrastrándose en catacumbas, en cámaras de torturas, incluso en lugares llenos de sombras que se cruzan fugazmente y emiten espantosos alaridos…

Pero aun así no le decía que la leyenda sea totalmente cierta sobre ese tonto espíritu…. En eso pudo visualizar la siguiente pregunta en esa página:

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Te gustaría participar en una experiencia de horror absoluto?".<strong>

* * *

><p>Y lo que sucedió fue que Liz acepto participar, tras hacerlo observo atónita y congelada por el espanto como una macabra silueta se mueve por su propia casa: primero en los lugares más distantes de aquel en el que se encontraba, luego, progresivamente, fue viendo como el espectro se acercaba hacia su habitación. Una vez que entre ese espíritu, estará perdida pues se vera a si misma de espaldas en el monitor e irá sintiendo cada vez más la cercanía giro sobre su silla para ver qué hay detrás de ella… entonces ese fue el final de su vida aunque en un principio no la parezca ya que lo que primero que vio fue el fantasma de una hermosa mujer ciega; mas luego, cuando se le acerco lo suficiente, su rostro se transformo de forma espantosa: su mandíbula se a largo y mostro una hilera de filosos colmillos ensangrentados, sus ojos primeramente blanquecinos se transformaron en dos fosas vacías y oscuras, su nariz respingada desapareció para dejar su lugar a dos pequeños hoyos; y sus manos se llenaron de largas garras fueron a parar directamente hacia su cara para arrancarte los ojos, para condenarla a ser otra ciega atormentada en el archivo de víctimas, otro curioso que murió sin dejar más rastro que su imagen en el escurridizo registro digital de los asesinados por la Dama Ciega.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bueno, qué dicen: ¿se atreven a probarlo? Liz ya lo hizo y así le fue y todo por no escuchar las palabras de su amiga Tsubaki igual ustedes ya saben: nada de luces encendidas, hacerlo acompañado o crucifijos en la pared…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muajajajajaja espero que esten cagaditosas en las patas *-* jejeje dejen muuuchos revierws! :D la proxima leyenda: **_**La Casa de los Espejos**


	10. La Casa de los Espejos

_**La Casa de los Espejos**_

_**En la ciudad de Cádiz existe un caserón abandonado desde hace años en la que se dice que habita el espíritu de una chica asesinada por su propia madre. Su fantasma parece seguir viviendo en los espejos que hay en el casa…**_

* * *

><p>En la parte antigua de la ciudad española de Cádiz, por la hermosa zona costera de la Alameda Apodaca y frente al monumento del Marqués de Comillas, se halla imponente una elegante casa de tres pisos y abundantes ventanas que evoca con su arquitectura épocas pasadas.<p>

Cuenta la leyenda que en aquella casa vivía Sprit,un importante almirante, Kami su esposa y Maka su hija. Spirit, que adoraba y consentía a Maka más de la cuenta, le traía un nuevo espejo cada vez que volvía de uno de sus viajes a tierras americanas.

Maka coleccionaba espejos; y así, como un reflejo del afecto que el almirante sentía por su hija, con el paso de los años la casa fue repletándose de espejos en los cuales la hermosa chica podía mirarse unay otra vez satisfaciéndose con aquella belleza de la cual su padre presumía ante sus amigos y compañeros.

Mientras su madre, sumida en las espesas sombras del olvido, sufría cada vez más celos y su resentimiento hacia su propia hija crecía y crecía cada vez más.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, las discusiones y peleas entre madre e hija cada vez eran más frecuentes en los periodos en que el almirante se ausentaba. La relación madre-hija estaba cada vez más contaminada por el secreto odio que había empezado a crecer en la madre, por un sentimiento tan bajo y tan ciego que acabó por arrastrar al crimen a la esposa del almirante.

En uno de aquellos viajes de su esposo la mujer del almirante aprovechó para poner veneno en una bebida y así acabar de una vez y para siempre con aquella hija a la cual terminó viendo como una rival a la que debía liquidar para recuperar el amor que le había sido robado…

Cuando el padre de la joven regresó, se deshizo en llanto al saber que su amada hija había muerto. Según la esposa una terrible enfermedad fue la causa de la muerte.

No obstante, mientras el padre lloraba desconsoladamente en la habitación de su hija, en uno de los espejos que más apreciaba su hija apareció como en un mensaje enviado desde el más allá la escena de lo que realmente sucedió y pudo ver como su esposa ponía matarratas en la comida, un veneno que deterioró a su hija hasta que finalmente murió tras una larga agonía…

Atónito y lleno de ira ante la amarga verdad, el almirante obligó a su esposa a confesar el crimen y se encargó de hacer que fuese condenada a pasar el resto de sus días tras la soledad de las rejas en alguna mugrienta prisión. Sin embargo y pese a haberse hecho justicia, el viejo marinero nunca más pudo vivir en aquella enorme casa en que cada espejo le recordaba a su hija perdida. Por eso se marchó lejos sin importar las consecuencias (dicen que no se volvió a saber de él), dejando tras de sí una casa que permanecería abandonada durante décadas.

Durante ese tiempo la historia de la casa de los espejos y lo que en ella ocurrió empezó a hacerse más conocida y algunos osados jóvenes aprovechaban la noche para entrar en ella a escondidas y demostrar su valentía o investigar si era cierto que allí aún residía el alma en pena de la chica asesinada. Las personas se adentraban en el viejo caserón aseguraban que en la planta superior de la vivienda se podían escuchar llantos y lamentos de niña y en el silencio de la noche el sonido parecía rebotar de forma extraña en los espejos, como si el sollozo proviniera de cada uno de ellos…

Pero si hay algo aún mas escalofriante es el relato de aquellos que osaron romper uno de los espejos, según cuentan en los fragmentos de estos no se reflejaba su rostro, como si el trozo de espejo se negara a devolver su imagen, en su lugar y si uno era tan imprudente como para mirarlo fijamente el suficiente tiempo aparecería la niña muerta reflejada, asomando lentamente su cara con una expresión de ira que haría palidecer al más valiente. Normalmente aterrorizados huían los más rápidamente posible del lugar y mientras escapaban podían ver por el rabillo del ojo como la niña les observaba desde dentro de los espejos que aún seguían intactos.

Actualmente la casa ha sido restaurada, sus paredes se han pintado de verde y en su entrada se ha colgado un cartel que dice: "Alameda Apodaca S.L. Venta de Viviendas de Lujo". No obstante toda esa fachada es una máscara vacía que no engaña a nadie pues, todo el que conoce la leyenda y cree en fantasmas, mira con cierto temor o respeto aquella casa en la que hace apenas unos pocos años los jóvenes seguían organizando incursiones en grupo o concursos para ver quién se atrevía a permanecer más tiempo dentro del caserón._** Ninguno se atrevió a entrar por segunda vez…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Hola a todos! Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar... muchos trabajos prácticos, corrección de carpetas y sierres de trimestres u.u buueno sin mas espero que les halla gustado esta leyenda muajaja ah que le pasaba :| jajaja Dejeeen muchoos Revierws! :D La proxima leyenda: El Diablo En El Espejo...<strong>_


	11. El Diablo En El Espejo

_**El Diablo En El Espejo**_

_**Algunas de las leyendas urbanas más comunes tienen en común el factor de un grupo de jóvenes que retan a alguno de sus miembros a realizar una invocación. Siempre aparece algún "valiente" para demostrar que no tiene miedo y se ofrece a desmentir la leyenda. El resultado suele ser fatal.**_

* * *

><p>Unos amigos se reunieron aprovechando las fiestas navideñas para compartir una noche de alcohol y risas en mitad de un descampado. Como es habitual en este tipo de reuniones sin saber como empezaron a contar historias de terror y leyendas que conocían. Un par de ellos escuchaban asustados las escalofriantes historias que se contaban, pero la mayoría que ya llevaba un par de copas de mas, aprovechaban para bromear y tratar de asustar con un grito o saltando sobre los amigos cada vez que la narración hacía un silencio.<p>

Sin embargo cuando Soul comenzó a contar su leyenda todos se quedaron como petrificados:

"**En Nochebuena, justamente a las 12 de la noche, el Diablo hace la inspección en la Tierra, la única en el año, así que si queremos verle tiene que ser ese mismo día a esa misma hora. Vete al baño, puesto que es el lugar más propicio para realizar el evento, y cierra la puerta. Enciende 12 velas, a poder ser negras, apaga la luz y sitúate enfrente del espejo. Cuando quede poco para que sean las 12, cierra los ojos y mantenlos cerrados hasta que quede sólo una campanada de las doce que deben sonar. En ese momento el Diablo se aparecerá en el espejo sólo durante un segundo"**

Tras terminar su historia nadie sabía que decir, todo el grupo estaban realmente asustados porque sabían que con las fuerzas del más allá no se debe bromear y la figura del Diablo siempre ha sido una de las más temidas desde el comienzo de la humanidad.

Pero para Black Star era el momento perfecto para hacerse el machito, siempre había sido un segundón en el grupo y nadie le tomaba en cuenta por lo que era el momento perfecto para hacerse el valiente:

"¡Eso es mentira y yo lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras!"

Death The Kid: Enserio lo harías?

Black Star: Por supuesto que lo haré! Estas ante la presencia de un Dios Nyajajaja!

Maka: *suspira* Valla par de idiotas… *murmuro*

Patty: Idiota idiota jejejejeje!- Reía

Rápidamente Soul contestó:

- ¿Si tan valiente eres por qué no lo probamos? Dentro de un par de días será Nochebuena, yo mismo pongo las velas. Pero si te echas atrás te tendrás que comer las doce velitas delante de todo el grupo en año nuevo.

-Ok, pero si lo hago y te demuestro lo contrario ¡Quien se comerá las velas serás tú por bocazas!

El grupo se río y pasados unos minutos todo parecía haber quedado olvidado, pero para Soul eso había sido un desafío a su autoridad como el líder del grupo y no iba a quedar así. Por lo que un par de días después se presentó en la casa de Black Star con una bolsa que contenía doce velas negras, una biblia satánica que le había prestado un amigo gótico de su hermano, un pentagrama con la cabeza de un carnero y una cámara capaz de grabar en la oscuridad que su padre guardaba en uno de los armarios como si fuera de oro.  
>Su intención era que cuando Black Star viera lo "completo" de su ritual de invocación se echara atrás y le pidiera disculpas pero lo que no se podía esperar es que el chico reafirmado en su intención de hacerle comerse las velas frente a todos en la fiesta de Año Nuevo bromeara sobre el tamaño de estas:<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Soul que no las había más grandes? ¿Tanto miedo te da tragártelas delante del grupo que has ido a comprar velas de cumpleaños?

- Tú tranquilo Black que cuando te cagues del susto al menos las llamas de las velas ocultarán el olor.

Soul entró en la casa de Black Star y sin dirigirle ni una mirada mas pasó al baño de su habitación.

Tal y como había visto en varias páginas de invocaciones que había encontrado en Internet colocó cinco de las velas en cada una de las puntas del pentagrama, cuatro de ellas a los lados del espejo y las tres restantes junto a la biblia satánica que intencionadamente dejó abierta por una página en la que había una especie de invocación o ritual. La escena del cuarto de baño con el pentagrama iluminado únicamente por la luz de las velas era digno de una película de terror y Black Star a pesar de tener que hacerse el valiente sintió como se le encogía el estómago al pensar que tenía que entrar solo para realizar la invocación.

- Bueno chaval hasta aquí puedo estar yo en el baño- dijo Soul con voz socarrona – por si te echas atrás en el último momento y abres los ojos antes de tiempo te he colocado una cámara de vídeo ¡Mucha suerte, espero que la leyenda no sea cierta porque de lo contrario no creo que lo cuentes! – dijo intentando darle aún más miedo – Yo te espero aquí fuera para que no te de por salir corriendo.

Black Star se encontraba dentro del baño con la luz apagada, faltaba menos de un minuto y ya sentía como las gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. Una cosa es hacerse el chulito delante de todo el mundo pero otra era encontrarse con ese escenario aterrador y disponerse a invocar al mismo Diablo por una apuesta. Sin embargo reunió todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo y cuando Soul le avisó cerró los ojos.

Pocos segundos después escuchó la primera campanada del reloj que tenían sus padres en el salón, el miedo que tenía y el silencio era tal que cada una de ellas parecían sonar cada vez más lentas. Al tener los ojos cerrados no percibió que con cada campanada se apagaba una vela, como si el mismo Diablo estuviera consumiendo cada una de ellas al ritmo necesario para que se apagaran simultáneamente a cada uno de los "clang" del reloj. Al sonar la campanada número once, tal y como le había indicado Soul, Black Star abrió los ojos…

Soul al otro lado de la puerta del baño esperaba que Black Star se echara atrás y saliera en cualquier momento, pero tras sonar la última campanada todo quedó en silencio. Llamó a su "amigo" pero no obtenía respuesta, ya había transcurrido más de un minuto y el no salía así que decidió abrir la puerta. Al abrirla todo estaba a oscuras y sólo se escuchaba una respiración ahogada en el suelo, un fuerte olor a azufre inundaba el lugar y Soul sintió que algo iba mal. Encendió la luz del baño y se encontró al otro chico con la cara desencajada del miedo mientras se llevaba fuertemente la mano al pecho.

De puro terror había sufrido un ataque al corazón y lo único que alcazaba a decir era:

"Lo he visto, lo he visto"

Al llegar al hospital los médicos no salían de su asombro, el corazón parecía estar bien y perfectamente recuperado, no obstante el chico se encontraba en una especie de shock y no hablaba con nadie, salvo para repetir una y otra vez que "lo había visto".

Días después salió del hospital perfectamente recuperado, al menos físicamente ya que nunca volvió a ser el mismo, se convirtió en una persona asustadiza y retraída que frecuentemente se quedaba pensativo y en silencio a mitad de una conversación.

Soul por su parte nunca se atrevió a ver lo que contenía la cinta y decidió tirarla a la basura junto a los objetos que se habían usado en la invocación. Quien sabe si algún día alguien la encontrará y podrá presenciar que fue lo que vio Black Star antes de que se apagara la última vela. Por su parte Black Star sabe que volverá a ver al Diablo el día que muera, ya que éste vendrá a reclamar su alma en persona.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nyajajajaja espero que les halla gustado :D Muchas gracias por sus revierws! :'D Sin mas La proxima leyenda sera: Atrapada en el Subterraneo...<em>**


	12. IMPORTANTE

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia**

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah

Kaiko Harumi-Chan

Kuroneko-evans

Beluchi1439


	13. Atrapada en el Subterraneo

_**Atrapada en el **_**_subterráneo_**

**_Una de las leyendas más recurrentes en ciudades con Metro (trenes subterráneos) es la de que en su interior y amparados por la oscuridad de sus túneles se esconden todo tipo de delincuentes, vagabundos y personas de mal vivir que escapando del frío o de la policía se ocultan en viejas estaciones abandonadas o conductos de ventilación._**

* * *

><p>Liz había bebido mas de la cuenta por lo que aquella noche regresaría temprano a casa, se sentía bastante mal y muy mareada pero como era relativamente temprano decidió que en lugar de gastarse su dinero en un taxi, como hacía habitualmente cuando regresaba de la discoteca, aprovecharía que el Metro aún seguía abierto para ahorrarse unos cuantos euros.<p>

El trayecto era largo y las pocas personas que viajaban en su vagón parecían tan cansadas como ella, sólo un grupo de amigos que bromeaban al fondo del tren hacían el suficiente ruido con sus bromas y risas para mantenerla despierta, pero cada vez tenía que luchar con más fuerza para no quedarse dormida. Por desgracia en la siguiente estación tenía que hacer un transbordo así que se bajó y tras caminar por los pasillos de la estación llegó al andén en el que abordaría el metro que la llevaría a casa.

El cartel luminoso avisaba que el próximo tren tardaría seis minutos en llegar, por lo que Liz decidió esperar sentada en uno de los bancos junto al andén. El silencio y la soledad de esa estación provocaron lo inevitable y a pesar de sus esfuerzos se durmió y casi sin darse cuenta se recostó en el banco usándolo como si fuera una cama. Era tan profundo su sueño provocado por la borrachera que cuando pasó el último metro de la noche ni siquiera lo sintió pasar.

Hasta pasada más de una hora no se despertó, por suerte la borrachera parecía haberse esfumado parcialmente tras la cabezadita, pero algo parecía no ir bien. El cartel que avisaba la llegada del próximo tren estaba apagado y al mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil se dio cuenta que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Asustada empezó a subir las escaleras mecánicas de la estación, que ya estaban apagadas, para salir de allí. La parada en la que tenía que hacer trasbordo era una de las más antiguas, viejas y pequeñas de la ciudad por lo que la sensación de agobio y miedo eran mucho más intensas. Al llegar a la salida la peor de sus pesadillas se hizo realidad. Las puertas estaban cerradas y no había nadie en la estación por lo que por más que gritara nadie podría escucharla desde la calle. Además su teléfono estaba sin cobertura, esas malditas estaciones casi nunca tenían señal y las puertas de cristal herméticamente cerradas la separaban del exterior aún por unos cuentos metros.

Liz no sabía que hacer, miraba a las cámaras de seguridad y hacía gestos esperando que alguien desde algún puesto de control pudiera verla, pero ella misma sabía que eso era imposible, no había nadie controlando las cámaras porque la estación había sido cerrada desde fuera.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie la despertara? ¿No tenían los guardias de seguridad que comprobar que nadie quedara dentro de la estación antes de cerrar?

Su miedo se convertía por momentos en cólera y confusión. Desde luego no podía esperar hasta que a la mañana siguiente abrieran de nuevo el Metro, faltaban más de cuatro horas para que se reiniciara el servicio y si llegaba a casa a las 7 de la mañana su padre probablemente la mataría.

Con la mente aún nublada por el alcohol decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar por los raíles del tren hasta la siguiente parada. El camino era oscuro y realmente tétrico pero sabía que su destino no estaba muy lejos y gracias a la luz del flash de su teléfono podría alumbrar el camino. La siguiente estación era una de las más importantes, con gran cantidad de líneas y recientemente había sido remodelada por lo que estaba segura que allí podría encontrar a alguien que la permitiera salir a la calle donde abordaría un taxi.

La idea parecía muy buena, pero a la hora de la verdad recorrer aquellos túneles era realmente escalofriante, un silencio casi sepulcral hacía que hasta la más leve de sus pisadas resonaran con el eco de las paredes. Se podían escuchar los chirridos de las ratas y el goteo de algunas zonas en las que parecía que había leves escapes de agua.

Sus pasos eran cortos y se detenía a menudo a escuchar porque sentía como si alguien la observara desde la oscuridad. El miedo la invadía y paralizaba por momentos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás, debía estar casi a mitad de camino cuando unas voces la alertaron. Por un momento pensó en gritar para que supieran que estaba allí pero decidió ser cauta y apagar la luz de su teléfono mientras se escondía en un estrecho pasillo que había en un lateral del túnel.

Mientras permanecía escondida y en silencio pudo ver la figura de dos hombres bastante corpulentos, sus ojos cada vez se adaptaban más a la escasa iluminación de las luces de emergencia que había cada muchos metros en el túnel. Ambos parecían discutir acaloradamente por un cartón de vino y a escasos metros de donde se encontraba Liz comenzaron los empujones y golpes. El más grande de ellos le propinó un puñetazo que tumbó al otro y gloriosamente alzó su trofeo mientras de un trago se bebía casi la mitad del contenido del cartón de vino.

El más pequeño enfurecido sacó un cuchillo de la espalda y se lo clavó repetidamente en el cuello a su rival, realmente se ensañó con su cadáver y a pesar de la poca luz Liz pudo ver con claridad como tenía toda la cara manchada de sangre. Recogió el poco vino que quedaba y se lo tomó de un trago.

Liz estaba temblando del miedo, no se atrevía ni a respirar y desde luego mucho menos a moverse, si estaba lo suficientemente quieta tal vez el vagabundo asesino se iría de allí sin verla. Pero la casualidad no se quiso aliar con ella y justo cuando el asesino se daba la vuelta para marcharse del lugar la batería de su teléfono la delató. Un incesante pitido advirtiendo que la carga estaba a punto de agotarse comenzó a sonar y el vagabundo se giró de inmediato.

¿Hay alguien ahí? Puedo escucharte, ¡Sal inmediatamente o te rajo!

La pobre chica se quedó petrificada y no sabía como actuar mientras el asesino se acercaba a ella. Por instinto decidió tirarle el teléfono con tan mala puntería que este pasó por encima del vagabundo y golpeó la pared del fondo. Él, que todavía no había visto a la chica, escuchó un ruido a sus espalda y se giró, momento que aprovechó Liz para salir de la oscuridad y empujarle a la vez que salía corriendo.

El vagabundo enfureció de tal manera que no dejaba de gritar e insultar a Liz, se levantó y comenzó a perseguirla por los túneles. Ella no era una buena deportista pero el miedo se apoderó de sus piernas y le dio fuerza para correr dejando atrás los zapatos de medio tacón que llevaba aquella noche, sus pies se ensangrentaron mientras corría sobre la gravilla y guijarros del suelo de túnel. Sin embargo el miedo era más fuerte que el dolor y no se detuvo a pesar de que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar por culpa de la casi total oscuridad de su ruta de huida.

Al llegar a la estación Liz ya había logrado sacar unos cuantos metros a su perseguidor y subió al andén para adentrarse en los pasillos que la llevaban a la salida del Metro. A sus piernas empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas pero no se podía parar a descansar así que casi extenuada subió el último tramo de escaleras.

Lo que vio allí la heló la sangre, la estación estaba al igual que la anterior cerrada y no parecía haber nadie, comenzó a gritar desesperada, a gesticular a las cámaras y golpear las puertas. Pero su perseguidor que conocía a la perfección los horarios y hábitos de los trabajadores del metro ya había subido la escalera y la había cortado toda posible ruta de escape.

El asesino se abalanzó sobre ella y tras inmovilizarla la violó y sometió durante más de una hora. Cuando había saciado todos sus apetitos sexuales sacó de nuevo el oxidado y ensangrentado cuchillo con el que había matado al otro vagabundo y se lo hundió repetidamente en el pecho hasta que Liz dejó de patalear y murió con una horrible expresión de terror en su rostro.

Al día siguiente los trabajadores se encontraron con un surco de sangre que se perdía en la profundidad del túnel, asustados deciden revisar las cintas de vídeo que grabaron esa noche y pudieron observar la desgarradora escena de la violación y asesinato y como el vagabundo arrastraba el cuerpo de Liz dejándolo caer escaleras abajo para de nuevo arrastrarlo hasta la oscuridad de las vías del tren.

La policía localizó los dos cuerpos pero no encontraron ni rastro del asesino, del cual se dice que todavía utiliza los túneles del subterráneo para esconderse de noche...

* * *

><p>Holaa! Después de tanto tiempo volví a aparecer :3 La proxima leyenda: <strong>La Fabrica del Demonio...<strong>


End file.
